


Studying A Monster

by joy_exe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Asshole, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Depression, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Post To Another Site, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, I have no idea what I'm doing, I want to sleep, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise Needs a Hug, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, References to Depression, Spoilers, Suzuya Juuzou is Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise's Brother, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Who's J.K. Rowling?, Why Did I Write This?, avada kedavra doesn't always kill, did you know that was originally going to be in the story, it can knock out ghouls, it's 2 AM and we have regrets, it's confirmed in book 4, joy_exe as beta reader, tags are the absoulte worst, we think we're funny, we want to die, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_exe/pseuds/joy_exe
Summary: Kaneki was out walking back home to his pregnant wife and daughter when out of nowhere, a weird man with a beard kidnaps him. When he wakes, he finds himself in a strange place chained to the floor in a cage with children from 11-17 years old staring at him like a zoo animal. He just wants to go back to his family and friends again. Kaneki is not amused.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Kirishima Ayato/Suzuya Juuzou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Studying A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> joy_exe (JJ) hasn't seen Tokyo Ghoul yet but GAY_BI_riel_boi (Alex) has. JJ is just going to be a beta reader and post on AO3. They have both seen and read Harry Potter, however.  
> DISCLAIMER: NEITHER JOY NOR ALEX OWN OR HAVE ANY ASSOCIATION WITH HARRY POTTER OR TOKYO GHOUL. ALL CREDITS GO TO SUI ISHIDA (the creator of Tokyo Ghoul) AND THE UNKNOWN AUTHOR OF HARRY POTTER (J.K. is a TERF and has therefore been cancelled.)

**Kaneki POV**

Kaneki was walking down the street to home, having just eaten. As he rounded a corner, he spotted something weird. On the desolate street a lone old man stood, silvery-grey beard long enough that if he were wearing a belt he could’ve tucked it in it. But that’s not what was weirdest, the man was wearing yellow pants and a red t-shirt with mustard yellow stripes on it, with a big red shoes. Whoever he was he should get a fucking better stylist, currently he was walking around like a Ronald McDonald lookalike. The man reached into his shirt and pulled out a – stick? Kaneki looked very confused and it was fairly understandable why. The man approached and talked in, was that English? It was a good thing Kaneki was a literature student and could understand what he was saying, but even then, what he said didn’t sound like any word Kaneki knew.

‘ _Avada Kedavra_!’ the man shouted.

Kaneki was shocked to see a green light come out of the stick and towards him. He leaped out of the way to dodge the spell only to find the man had fired another one towards him. They did this for a good couple of minutes, the older man firing and the younger dodging, until Kaneki started getting worn out. He was tired and needed to go home, the man shot the same spell this time Kaneki couldn’t dodge. The spell hit him directly on the chest and Kaneki fell onto the ground, his vision slowly turning black. The last thing he remembered before blacking was the man saying to a glowing birdlike glowing thing,

‘I’ve captured the ghoul and am preparing to bring him to Hogwarts, tell Hagrid to get the cage ready.’

And then thinking, _Who the hell is Hagrid and what the fucking shit is Hogwarts?_

**Author's Note:**

> About Avada Kedavra, remember back in book 4 when Moody said that the entire class could cast Avada Kedavra and he wouldn’t get more than a nose bleed. It’s all about intent and Dumbledore didn’t intend for him to die. Kaneki’s also a ghoul so it wouldn’t kill him. 
> 
> Let us know what you think. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
